callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Verrückt (German for "Crazy" or "Insane")en|Verr%C3%BCckt Translation from Google Translate, also known as the Zombie Asylum, is one of the new maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack. It is the second installment of Nazi Zombies, and seems to take place in an Asylum."New Downloadable Content Announced!" on CallofDuty.com The map features four vending machines that provide four different Perks; Sleight of Hand , Juggernaut, Double Tap, and a new perk called quick revive, as well as electric barriers that delay or weaken zombies. A trailer was unveiled shortly before the downloadable content package containing Verrückt was released.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/205 Gameplay The Map The map is much bigger than Nacht der Untoten; there are about 8 more rooms and 3 extra balconies. It is based off of the map Asylum, which is much larger than the Airfield-like bunker. It also has two zombie wall entrance points upstairs on either side of the spawn point, and approximately 16 other windows. To advance towards the power room, 3 to 5 barricades must be opened for 750/1000 points. Map Features There are many similarities to what a real asylum would be like. For example, there is wire netting on the balconies to stop sick people from jumping off. The single player starting point (with the German weaponry) has an operating theatre which looks like operations were carried out with utmost brutality. There are blood stains on the wall, and in the kitchen which is initially accessed by the people in the American weapon room, there is writing on the wall. There are strange symbols and what appears to be a headless man drawn in blood. Rooms In multiplayer, the players are spawned in rooms separated by an door powered by electricity, which can only be opened once the electricity is restored. Windows can be shot through while walls require visual openings to shoot. Staircases and doors have barricades that can be unlocked. Left Spawn Room: *Mystery Box spawn point *Contains Jugger-nog vending machine, offline spawnage point *Openings: 4 windows, 1 staircase, 1 electronic door *Weapons: Kar98k, Stielhandgranate, Gewehr 43 *Unlocks: Left Balcony 1000 points Left Balcony: *Contains Double-Tap Root Beer vending machine, and electric-barrier *Openings: 1 window, 1 wall, staircase, 1 door *Weapons: Double-Barreled shotgun, Bouncing Betty x2, MP40, Stielhandgranate *Unlocks: Left Upstairs 750 Points Left Upstairs: *Mystery Box spawn point *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: M1897 Trench Gun, STG-44 *Unlocks: Power Room Right Spawn Room: *Contains Revive Soda vending machine *Openings: 3 windows, 1 door *Weapons: M1 Garand, Springfield *Unlocks: Right Hallway 750 points, Right Back Room 750 points Right Back Room: *Can be able to shoot to Right Hallway *Openings: 1 door *Weapons: BAR, Trenchgun, Bouncing Betty x2 Right Hallway: *mystery box spawn point *Openings: 3 windows, 1 wall, 1 door, 1 staircase *Weapons: Thompson , Stielhandgranate, Double-Barreled Shotgun *Unlocks: Right Balcony 1000 points Right Balcony: *Has electric defenses *Openings: 2 windows, 1 wall, 1 staircase *Weapons: BAR+Bipod, Bouncing Betty x2, M1897 Trench Gun *Unlocks: Right Upstairs 750 points Right Upstairs: *Contains Speed Cola vendor *Openings: 2 windows, 2 doors *Weapons: Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip *Unlocks: Power Room Power Room: *Original location of Mystery Box and access to power switch *Openings: 1 window, 2 doors *Unlocks: Perk Vendors and electronic door at spawn points Zombie Behavior The zombies are smarter, faster and more aggresive than in Nacht Der Untoten. Crawling zombies are sometimes faster than walkers, and seem to be three times faster than in Nacht Der Untoten. Zombie attacks can "down" you after getting hit only once or twice without the Juggernaut perk. They can attack through barricaded windows and climb through them if there are a few planks missing. They also have voices and will scream or yell at you. Certain zombies will also walk in Nazi oriented march that signaify that some zombies still remeber their former lives as Whermecht soldiers or Stormtroopers The Electric Generator The electric generator room is located on the second floor across the complex from both spawn points. The room can be accessed after unlocking three rooms on the left spawn point and five rooms on the right spawn point. The electricty is restored by activating a power switch across from the generator in the room. Once the electricity is restored, the door seperating the left and right spawn points is unlocked. In addition, the electro-shock barriers on the balconies can also be activated, and players can now purchase perks through the "perk-a-cola" vending machines. Sound Effects New sound affects have been added in the game, such as character voices, zombie voices, and voice overs when a power-up is activated. The characters can now speak when they perform a headshot or are revived. Characters that have been revived will usually say comments such as "That was too fricking close!", "I thought I was gone for sure!" and "I owe you one.", and will also say "Mind not bleeding on me?!", "I popped his skull like a melon!" and "Screw you maggotface!" when a zombie is killed though a melee attack or a headshot. The characters will also scream out "The bastards are getting close!" when zombies are entering the building. en| GameSpot Interview on Verrückt with Josh Olin Zombies now have a tendency to scream out NO!" or "Why?!" when shot in the head. When a player activates a power-up, a demonic voice-over will scream out the names of the power-ups such as "Insta-Kill" and "Max Ammo". However, the demonic voice-over will whisper "Ka-Boom," when a nuke power-up is activated. In addition, a little girl can be heard laughing when the Mystery Box spawns a bloody teddy bear, and an occasionally a demonic voice over will say "Bye-bye!" Also when a player buys the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun they may shout out "This is my Boom stick!" Weapon Placement There are more chalk lined weapon spawns, and the mystery box makes another appearance with a few changes. The Mystery box is originally placed in the power generator room, but if used, a bloody teddy bear may appear, instead of a weapon. The bear will make the box levitate and fall apart. The box will then respawn at a random point in the map, which are marked by piles of debris with a bloody teddy bear on top. In addition, upstairs on either side, the Bouncing Betty is available only as a one time (purchase) weapon for 1000 points, but two more are received at the beginning of each round, and previously placed mines remain. The Gewehr 43, Springfield, Kar98k, MP40, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Trench Gun, Thompson, STG-44, M1 Garand, and the BAR are able to be acquired via the chalk drawings. If the gun is already equipped, ammo can be purchased for half the price of the gun. Available Weapons Cost shown is amount of points required to buy from the chalk drawings. All weapons can be received from the mystery box. Weapons without a price shown are received randomly from the mystery box (950 points) and extra ammo can only be gotten via ammo pickup. *Stielhandgranate cost: 250 points *Double-Barreled Shotgun cost: 1200 points *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun *M1897 Trench Gun cost: 1500 points *PTRS-41 *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 cost: 1000 points *Kar98k cost: 200 points *Springfield cost: 200 points *STG-44 cost: 1200 points *Deployable MG42 *Colt M1911 starting gun *Deployable FG42 *.357 Magnum *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand cost: 600 points *Thompson cost: 1200 points *Panzerschreck *Deployable Browning M1919 *Deployable BAR cost: 2500 points *Bouncing Betty cost: 1000 points *Gewehr 43 cost: 600 points *Ray Gun Available Perks *Double Tap "Double Tap Root Beer" cost: 2000 points *Fast Revive "Revive Soda" cost: 1500 points *Sleight of Hand "Speed Cola" cost: 3000 points *Juggernaut "Jugger-Nog" cost: 2500 points Strategy *Unlike Juggernaut for multiplayer games which allows a couple additional hits, "Jugger-Nog" is more effective. The perk allows many strikes from zombies from zombies to be taken at level 10 and above and survive. So it is highly recommended especially in the later rounds. "Jugger-Nog" and any other drink is ineffective when you are "downed" by zombies. * In Verrückt, the M1 Garand with a Rifle Grenade attachment now has 15 rifle grenades. The Panzershreck also comes with 15 rockets. * Unlike in Nacht der Untoten, zombies can now attack through the window. Zombies can also jump on top of a window opening, even if barricades are already on the window and crawl in fewer numbers. * One tactic is that the players on the left spawn open everything on their side to get to the power generator room, and turn on the power. This is because there are only three rooms to unlock and there are less places for where the zombies can come in. Also, when you turn on the power, the door separating the two teams will open reuniting the two. * Another tactic is that the players on the right spawn open everything on their side to get to the power room, and turn on the power. The team then stays in the power room. This way when the team gets to the power room all of the zombies will be coming from one angle, without the risk of getting hit from behind. Also the team has to open less doors to get all the perks. * Don't be afraid to use Bouncing Betties and Stielhandgranate. Every player receives two more grenades and bouncing betties at the start of each round. Bouncing Betties must be bought (1000 points) first to use them. They are very useful in bottleneck areas (staircases). * The electric barriers are useful if you are all cornered in a small area. However, bear in mind that a teammate who walks through it will instantly be put into Last Stand, and will not be able to get out unless a zombie pushes him or the barrier turns off. It is also possible to keep reviving him until the power defenses wears off but it adds extraordinary numbers to the players downs. * Run! Don't let the zombies hit you, most of the time if they have the opportunity to hit you once, they can hit you twice which downs you unless you have juggernaut. * Shoot one of the zombies in the legs so that you can fix windows and walls while he crawls around. This is very effective because the round doesn't end so you can get points for fixing windows. Plus you can avoid and play with him while your teammates buy weapons at the end of the round. Keep in mind, zombies that are legless will move 2-3 faster than Nacht der Untoten. * One good tactic is for the people in the left spawn to unlock all the doors to the generator while those on the right spawn stay where they are and go to the generator room when the power is on. When this is done, try and get everyone to get juggernaut and quick revive and then wait on the balcony. You can then kill the zombies easily and if there's a lot of them you can turn on the electroshock defenses. * Although it is a long way to Speed Cola, it helps if you get it. Your camping spot should be near a Double-Barreled and an MP40. Speed Cola will help you reload faster and keep away zombies in later rounds. * One tactic is to have the players on the right side go to the power room and turn the power on then go over to the left side, remove the couch, and camp out on the balcony. Have one man stand guard of the window on the balcony, a man next to the switch to turn on the lasers, and two men towards the front of the balcony (as it attracts the zombies to only go to the balcony not down and around the inner wall by the double tap root beer). Trivia * On occasion, you will yell "you can't get this marine!" This is interesting as the US Marines never saw service in Berlin. * Since this is a campaign mission, it may be possible that the people from the last zombie mission survived and arrived in this building and were assaulted once again from the unstoppable threat. * If these people are the same as in Nacht der Untoten, then after the Nazi Zombie outbreak, the marines must have stayed in the building for 5 months, bringing them to a new location where once again, they are attacked by the Zombies. * The writing on the wall could be a tribute to the game Assassins Creed. * You can see zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. This tells us that the asylum officials may have buried dead patients in the courtyard. * This is the only mission in which you can hear your player talk. * The Phrase "This is my boom stick!" is a referance to the movie, Army of Darkness (Evil Dead 3) * Although it takes place in Berlin, when you look outside it doesn't look like you are in Berlin (lack of buildings, burning forest). * Near the M1 garand is a rack of metal casings. If you crouch near the lowest case, nearest to the door you can hear a baby crying and sometimes a woman screaming, suggesting that there may be living people encased in the racks. There is a rumor that once you activate the power, you can open this metal case and there will be a lot of blood and body parts. Although the baby and the woman in the case is true, it's not confirmed if you can open it. Glitches * There is a glitch on the right-half of the upstairs by the bouncing betty chalk outline. You double jump to the little pillar out of the wall where it is and you land at the middle of the wall. * By the grenades on the left spawn by the grenades to the right of the stairs, you go prone right next to the wall and look to the right as far as it can go. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels